Hope Prevailing
by Sailor Hisa
Summary: What if Usagi got into an accident? What would the world do without Sailor Moon?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey there! I'm Sailor Hisa and this is the first chapter in my fanfic series, Hope Prevailing. Oh yes…I do not own Sailor Moon, she belongs to Naoko and other people and companies.

and now on to the story………………..

**********************************************************************

_Hope Prevailing_

  


  


11:13 am October 20

"Cmon Usagi! We'll never get Minako's present if we don't get out of the house soon!" Chibi-usa shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! " Usagi said as she struggled to get her left shoe on her foot. "Now where is that right foot shoe?" she thought as she looked under her bed.

Chibi-usa tapped her foot. In 2 days it would be Minako's seventeenth birthday. It would be so much fun with cake and ice cream then they would all go to the beach. Everyone, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi, Hotaru, Minako, and herself. But how were they supposed to go Minako's birthday party with a birthday present? "How embarrassing…" she thought to herself. No wanting to suffer from that embarrassment, she again shouted up the stairs "Cmon Usagi! Or else we won't be able to get Minako a present!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Just give me time to find my other shoe!" Usagi whined.

***********************************   
11:16 am October 20

Yugen's car screeched it stopped at a red light. The wind blew through his soft brown locks. "Nice day…perfect breeze…perfect day to be with Chisa." Chisa. The pure model of perfection in his mind. Chisa was beautiful. She had long red hair and light blue eyes like the sky. Chisa. Not only was she beautiful, she understood him. It took a lot in a woman to be both beautiful and understanding. He could tell anything to her, from the stupidest joke to his deepest fears. Yugen smiled. He was the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like this.

***********************************   
11:18 am October 20

"Okay! Now I'm ready!" Usagi chimed as she skipped down the stairs.

"Finally…. I've been waiting forever! I thought I would have to wait till Minako's birthday before you came down!" Chibi-usa said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting your Royal Highness." Usagi replied.

Chibi-usa just stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Now now girls." Ikuno said as she entered the front hall. "We need none of that."

"Yes Ikuno-mama." The two girls responded.

"Good good. Now I expected you to both be back by six for dinner. If your late, then no dessert" Ikuno said cheerfully.

"Yes yes! We won't be late!" The two girls chimed.

"Okay. I thought my two favorite girls wouldn't want to miss their favorite part of dinner. Now go along and get something nice for Minako." Ikuno said with a smile.

Both girls nodded, waved goodbye and raced out the door.

***********************************   
11:24 am October 20

"Brrrrrrrnnnnnngggg." Rung Yugen's cell phone.

He slid his right hand off the steering wheel and into his pocket. He then pulled out a small red phone. "Hello, this Yugen speaking." He said.   
"Oh! Hi Chisa! How are you?"

He listened for her response.

"Well, I'm fine too."

She continued to speak. Chisa. Chisa's sweet voice speaking to him. He could listen to it for hours.

"Yeah, I just got out of work and was heading off for lunch too."

He let her responded.

"A lunch date? I like that idea too."

She spoke more. Yugen listened more.

"Kotto's? The one off of 10th Street? Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Then she said the words he loved to hear. I love you.

"I love you too." Yugen replied. Then there was a click and beeeeepppp. Chisa. What would his world be without her?

***********************************   
11:33 am October 20

"Okay! Where do we start?" Usagi said in awe as she looked at all of the shops that lined 10th District.

"I know just the place!" Chibi-usa said with a smile. "Rose Cloud."

"Rose Cloud?" Usagi said confused.

"Yeah! Every time that Minako baby-sits me we go there. She says that it is her absolute favorite store." Chibi-usa explained proudly.

"Ok. This place sounds good for a Minako birthday present. Let's go!"

Chibi-usa smiled and nodded. "Cmon! Follow me!" She raced down the sidewalk.

"Chibi-usa! Wait up!" Usagi cried and followed her.

***********************************   
11:36 am October 20

Yugen made a right signal and turned. "I'm almost to Chisa! I'm almost to Chisa! I'm almost to Chisa!" he thought to himself excitedly. He signaled again and made another right turn. He was just about to approached 10th Street.

***********************************   
11:37 am October 20

Chibi-usa ran up to a sidewalk crossing. The little white man was up on the glowing sign. "Little white walking man means go!" Chibi-usa said to herself as she ran across the crossing.

"Chibi-usaaaaaaaaa. Chibi-usssaaaaaaa. Wait up!" Usagi shouted. She saw the sidewalk crossing and started to speed up to make it in time before the sign changed to a bright orange "DON'T WALK."

Chibi-usa turned around to the slow Usagi. "No my fault if she can't keep up with me!" she thought. Usagi was in the middle of the crossing. "Cmon Usagi!" Chibi-usa shouted at her. Usagi smiled. A car headed towards Usagi. It came closer and closer. It seemed like it was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"I'm coming, Chib……"

"Usagi……." Was all Chibi-usa could say.

***********************************   
11:39 am October 20

Yugen froze. He was stunned. "I didn't…..no! No! No! No, I didn't………I didn't just run into a girl…..This is a nightmare." Sweatdrops rolled down his face. "No……no…….no. Chisa….Chisa…I'm sorry."

**********************************************************************

Well, that's it! Chapter 1 of Hope Prevailing. I would appreciate some feedback.

Thanks and Love Always,   
Sailor Hisa


	2. Chapter 2, A New Hope

Hey there! I'm Sailor Hisa and this is the second chapter in my fanfic series, Hope Prevailing. And as usual, I do not own Sailor Moon; she belongs to Naoko and other people and companies. 

"He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals."   
Benjamin Franklin 

And now on to the story……………….. 

**********************************************************************   
Mamoru shook his head as he walked into Juuban District Hospital. What the hell had happened to Usagi? Earlier at his apartment, he had received a phone call from Usagi's mother. She was screaming and crying about Usagi and a car. She had told him to rush to the…..wait?! Usagi and a car? "No. No. No. It can't be!" Mamoru shook his head as a horrible image processed in his mind. "Oh God, Usagi! Don't tell me its true!" Mamoru thought as the image began to grow more painful. Mamoru quickly ran up to the Nurses' station. "Excuse me, madam.." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I need…I need… to know where… Usagi Tsuk…in…o …is…"Another tear rolled down his face. 

"Sir, please repeat the name." The nurse asked. 

"Goddamnit! Usagi! Usagi Tsukino…..she is all I got left in the world." 

The nurse quickly leafed through a pile of files and pulled out a file entitled "Tsukino, Usagi." The nurse frowned. "Oh the girl that just came in a few hours ago." She continued to stare down at the file. "Oh sir! I'm so sorry!" 

"Please…just tell me what room she is in." Mamoru said getting frustrated. "I just want to see her." 

"Oh yes sir. She is on the third floor in Room 104. Please be…" Before the young nurse could finish her sentence, Mamoru had raced on to an elevator. 

*********************************** 

Chibi-usa bent over Usagi tube-covered face. "Oh Usagi! I'm sorry! I've shouldn't had run. I've should have waited for you." She cried. Her tears fell on to Usagi's face and splattered her nose. "Usagi! Usagi! Please…please wake up!" She shook Usagi's shoulders. Usagi's father placed a hand on Chibi-usa's shoulder. 

"It's no use, honey. Usagi is unconscious." 

"Unconscious?" Chibi-usa asked. 

"Unconscious means that our Usagi will be asleep for a long time." Ikuno-mama said with tears in her eyes.   
"When will she wake up?" 

Ikuno-mama sighed. "Well sweetie…according to the doctors, it could be weeks or months." She then looked down at the ground and whispered "Usagi…please don't do this to us." 

"Weeks?! Months?! I don't want Usagi to be asleep for that long! I want Usagi now!" Chibi-usa cried. Shingo came up from behind and wrapped his arm around Chibi-usa's shoulders. 

"Don't worry Chibi-usa…Usagi will make it…I can feel in my bones." He whispered in her ears. 

Just then the door opened, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto entered. They all looked at Usagi lying on the white bed lifeless and covered in tubes. "Usagi!" they all cried and raced to her side. 

Usagi's father leaded Ikuno, Shingo and Chibi-usa to the door. "Cmon. We better let the girls have some private time with Usagi." Shingo and Ikuno nodded and walked out the door, but Chibi-usa stayed put. "Cmon, Chibi-usa. Let's go." Usagi's father said sternly. 

"No…I wanna stay her with Usagi." She said. 

"I'm sorry, but Usagi's friends need some time with her alone." 

"But…" Chibi-usa whined. 

"No, Chibi-usa. Let's go." 

"Hey, its okay. Chibi-usa can stay if she wants to." Minako said. "I mean, its okay with all of us?" All of the girls nodded. 

"Well…okay…but if you need her out, just come and get me." He said and walked out the door. 

"Thank you Papa!" Chibi-usa shouted down the hall. Then a nurse down the hall put her finger up to her lips and went shhhhsssh. "Opps. Sorry." Chibi-usa said and shut the door. 

Rei bent down next to Usagi and stared at her face. Her face was pale, bandages wrapped her head, tubes went up her nose, and her small mouth was weakly breathing. "She doesn't look like Usagi this way. She doesn't look like silly, stupid, idiotic Usagi this way!" Tears rolled down Rei's face. "Stupid Usagi!" She hit the bed. The metal rails rattled in response. "Why? Why? Why did you, stupid Usagi, have to go and get hit by a car?!" She was about to hit the bed again when Ami stopped her. 

"Rei…stop!" Ami cried.   
Rei got up off her chair and hugged Ami. "Ami…I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see Usagi, my best friend in the whole world, this way." She buried her face in Ami's shoulder and started to cry. 

Ami patted Rei's head. "I know Rei. I know how it feels." 

Minako looked down at Usagi. "You know Usagi?" she said as if Usagi was listening. "You didn't need to get me a birthday present." She ignored the bandages and tubes covering Usagi and hugged her. "Usagi…" she tried not to cry. 

Makoto stared at Usagi from across the room. She remembered the day when she and Usagi first meet. Usagi didn't care about how Makoto acted in her past. Usagi was always there for her. Usagi would listen for hours about her old sempai. Usagi would always make her laugh when she was down. "Usagi…" she looked down at the green-tiled floor. "Don't go." 

The doorknob twisted and the door opened. Mamoru walked in. 

"Mamoru! You are here! Usagi has to wake up now!" Chibi-usa cried hopefully and went up and hugged Mamoru. 

Mamoru smiled and went down to hug Chibi-usa back. He then rose back up and looked at Usagi. She was battered and bruised and covered in bandages and tubes. His angel had fallen. "I knew it." 

Minako rose up. "Knew what?" 

"I knew that Usagi got in an accident. I just knew it. Goddamit Usagi! Why? Why? Why?" Sobbed Mamoru. 

Rei came away from Ami and patted Mamoru on the back. "Mamoru, all of us are asking that same question." She said quietly. "Through we may not all not want to admit it, we all know that deep down inside we all are asking why." 

Mamoru nodded. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit selfish, but it just that Usagi is all I have left in the world. She is the only I can count on." 

"That's not true." Piped a small voice from the corner. "Mamoru…" Chibi-usa stepped out of the corner. "I'll always be there for you. Through you may not have Usagi, the love of your life, right now, you still have your daughter." 

Mamoru turned around and faced Chibi-usa. "Oh Chibi-usa! I'm sorry! I forgot about you in all this chaos. Please forgive me." He walked over to the pink-hair girl and kissed her on her forehead. "You are right. You are my only daughter and no matter how hard life gets, you'll always be here for me. And for that alone, I thank you." He smiled and hugged Chibi-usa. 

*********************************** 

Luna looked out the setting sun and sighed. "If only I had been there with her. If only I had told her to be careful. If only…" 

"If only you would shut up." Artemis interrupted. 

Luna smacked Artemis on the head. "Artemis! How can you be sarcastic at a time like this?!" she said with a growl. 

"Luna. You can't blame yourself. You weren't there because destiny didn't put you there." 

"Destiny?! Artemis! Don't you realize that this event will ruin destiny?!" Luna said with fear in her eyes. "I mean, this could entirely change the whole future of the Earth and the Moon Kingdom." 

"Luna….don't worry about it. I mean who knows, maybe, destiny has planned this." Artemis said optimistically. 

"Destiny has planned an event so horrible as this?! I don't think so! I don't think destiny would plan an event that would leave the world without Sailor Moon." 

"We have been through a lot worse. Anyway, we have planned what to do in an event like this." 

Luna nodded. 

"Are you ready to tell them?" the white cat asked. 

"Yes. I am ready. I just hope none of them get offended by our choice." Luna said looking towards the sky. "Let's go." The two small cats walked into the hospital together. 

*********************************** 

A knock came on to the door. "I'll get it." Makoto said as she walked towards the door. 

"Surprise!" came a chorus of four voices. 

"Haruka…Michiru…Setsuna…Hotaru…What are you doing here?" Makoto asked. 

"Well, Hotaru received a phone call from Chibi-usa and told us the sad news." Michiru said." We knew that there would be a lot of sad faces here, so we brought some thing that we hope will cheer up everyone a bit in this time of sorrow." She then presented a plate of cookies.   
"Oh thanks Michiru!" Chibi-usa said she bowed towards Michiru. 

"Don't thank me. Thank Hotaru, she is becoming a real master in baking." Michiru said with a smile. 

Hotaru blushed. "No really, it was nothing. Just something I thought would bring a few smiles." She said as she scuffled her feet on the floor. 

"Oh Hotaru! Don't be so humble." Chibi-usa smiled. "You did something that has brought some light to this sad situation." 

"Yeah Hotaru. Thank you!" Minako said. 

Mamoru reached for a cookie. "Mmmmm…these are really good. Thank you Hotaru." 

Then almost in unison everyone reached for a cookie and let out a big "Thank you Hotaru!" Hotaru just blushed. 

"What's that sound?" Rei asked. 

"What sound?" Ami said looking around the room. 

"That scratching sound…I think its coming from the door." Rei said. 

"The door?" Minako asked and then got up and opened the door. Two small cats smack face down on the floor. "Well, well, look who it is." Minako said with a smirk. 

"Ummm…hi, sorry for the ungraceful entrance." Artemis said. 

Minako just continued to smirk. 

"We have something very important to tell you all. This decision involves everyone of you." Luna said seriously. 

Everyone nodded. 

"Since Usagi is unconscious, that means that Sailor Moon is unconscious too. Without Sailor Moon, there is no leader for the Sailor Senshi. This doesn't matter right now since that there is no evil threat to the earth at the moment. But if evil ever struck at this time, we would have no leader for the senshi. So we have chosen a temporary replacement for the leader of the senshi just in case evil returns. That replacement is…" Luna breathed "Sailor Venus, Minako." 

"What? Me? Why me? I could never take Usagi's place!" Minako said stunned. 

"Aren't you mad that you weren't chosen leader?" Makoto whispered to Rei. 

"No….I don't care!" Rei growled. "I don't want to be leader anymore. I just want Usagi to live." Rei said with a tear in her eye. 

"Minako, you won't become Sailor Moon, you'll still be Sailor Venus. You were chosen because you took Usagi's place as the Moon Princess until she regained her memories. You were chosen because you have proven yourself as a good leader. You were also chosen because in the future, Neo Queen Serenity had to choose a replacement for herself just in case something happened to her and she chose you because she felt you were most reliable for the job." Artemis explained. 

"Okay, I understand." Minako looked over at Usagi. "Usagi, I'll do my best to replace you but it will be a tough job since you are hard to live up to."   
  
*********************************** 

Empress Macha laughed as she looked out her spaceship window down at Earth. "Hee hee hee…small, weak, vulnerable planet Earth. Soon you will be mine." She thought with a wicked smile. 

"Oh Empress Macha, we are here as you commanded." 5 voices said in unison. 

"Oh, I didn't hear you arrive." The Empress said. "Okay, let see if all my humble servants are here. Cocidius?" 

A tall man with aqua spiky hair stepped out of the darkness filling the room. "Yes your Majesty, I am here to serve you." 

Empress Macha blew a kiss towards Cocidius. "You know I love you, Cocidius." She teased. "Okay, let me see who is next on the list. Oh yes, Nenun?" 

A short blue hair girl stepped out of a shadow filled corner. "Your Great Majesty, I am here to forever be loyal to you." 

The Empress smiled. "Thank you Nenun. Okay, is Hedetet here?" 

A wiry man with long silver hair floated down from the ceiling. "Oh my Empress Macha, I am here for you eternity." 

Macha smirked. "Always a grand entrance, isn't that right Hedetet?" Hedetet just smiled. "Good good. I know three of you are here. Is Chamer here?" 

With a flash of purple light, a dark hair girl appeared. "Yes, your Royal Empress. I, Chamer, am here to serve you forever." 

Empress Macha just sighed. "I really don't need all these flashy and sparkly entrances, Chamer." Chamer looked down at the floor. "Last, but not least is Kianto here?" 

A dark figured man appeared from the shadows. "Yes, your highness. I, Kianto, the best of your servants is here to serve you." Cocidius, Nenun, Hedetet and Chamer all glared at Kianto. 

"Now now. You all know that I don't choose favorites." The Empress said. "Anyway, I have brought you all together for a very important meeting. It concerns the planet that we are orbiting around right now…" 

"You mean Earth." Nenun said. 

"Don't interrupt! It's rude. Beside I know what planet we are orbiting around." Nenun looked down at the floor. "We are orbiting around Earth because we need something from Earth, well actually we need to destroy something on Earth." The Empress explained. 

"What is that that we need to destroy?" Kianto asked. 

"Hope. Kianto. We need to destroy the hope that the humans have." Macha said. 

"Hey! He interrupted you and he didn't get yelled at!" Nenun complained. 

"Shut up Nenun. It doesn't matter. Besides, he had a question not a comment." The Empress said sternly. "Anyway, as I WAS SAYING. We need to destroy all hope on EARTH. Why? Because humans without hope are easier to control and destroy. Humans with hope look towards the future. They look towards better times and happiness. But when that hope is taken away from them, they become depressed because they can't think of anything to be hopeful about. They eventually become so depressed that they actually lose themselves in their depression and become partially soulless. Soulless depressed people are much easier to conquer then lively hopeful people." The Empress explained. 

"Pure genius." Chamer said. 

"One question, your Majesty. How exactly do we take hope from a human and how do we destroy it?" Cocidius asked. 

"Good question, Cocidius. You will each be given the power to remove hope. And when you remove the hope, you realize that it comes in a little bottle containing a blue liquid. The blue liquid is hope. We call the little bottles containing hope "Hope Vials." To destroy hope, all you have to do is throw the vial on the ground, the hope will spill out and dissolve into the air." 

"Pure genius." Chamer said again. 

"Excuse me, your Majesty. I have one more question for you." Cocidius said. 

"Yes, my servant. What do you want to know?" The Empress sighed. She was tired from all the talking she had to do. 

"Well, if we were to destroy all the hope on the planet Earth, we would have to break everyone's Hope Vial. There are too many people on Earth, it would take to much time and effort to destroy everyone's Hope Vial." Cocidius remarked. 

"Well. Its seems that I have forgotten to tell you all the beauty of this operation. Every Hope Vial you destroy, you make a hopeless person. That hopeless person is depressed and is full with morbid and pessimistic thoughts. Each hopeless person will tell their thoughts to a hopeful person, soon when enough of the hopeless thoughts are told to the hopeful person, their Hope Vial will break inside of them with all these hopeless thoughts. And then…Viola!….You have another hopeless person spreading hopeless thoughts making more people hopeless." The Empress breathed. "Now, I must retreat to my chamber and rest. We should be landing on Earth in about 6 hours. The ship will land in a forest on the outskirts of a city called Tokyo. Wake me up when we land." All five of the servants nodded. 

"She's truly a genius." Chamer said with a look of pure joy on her face. 

********************************************************************** 

End Chapter 2 

Yah! We have a story now! Any comments, suggestions, cash? 

Love and Sunshine,   
Sailor Hisa   
  



End file.
